


Never Get You Right

by That_chump



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, its date night with ushy gushy, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chump/pseuds/That_chump
Summary: You know Ushijima is subject to being labeled as that indifferent, aloof, and stone faced boyfriend.But to you, he doesn’t need a smile that’s a mile wide. You can clearly see the soft glow in his hazel eyes, the kind that usually accompanies a grin anyways.He doesn’t have to be experienced at showing public displays of affection, when he practices the underrated gestures–always carrying your stuff, opening doors, walking closest to the road, matching your pace–which are equally as special.An introspective look at your relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi during your date at an amusement park. Others will never get him right, but you understand him best.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Never Get You Right

You snort, trying to stifle your laugh with the back of a hand when your eyes catch the display screen showcasing images of the park’s guests. Some coasters have a hidden camera installed to catch you when you least expect it, at the steepest drop during the ride, the collection of photographs are then displayed at the rollercoaster’s exit for purchase (or in your case, a quick snap of your phone’s camera). 

The slideshow took it’s sweet time to shuffle through the images, but once it landed on your coaster’s photo, you couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up.

Ushijima is stone faced in the image, a severe juxtaposition to your animated features. Upon any normal person’s inspection, they’d see the image at face value, thinking ‘that man must be seriously unbothered!’ 

Though after dating Ushijima for a few years, you’ve learned to pick up on the most minute details. 

He’s got a death grip on the rails, hands tightened around the seat bars as if the 190 pound guy could fly out the top. His perfectly cut jaw is tightened, teeth probably gnashing as he bites back a scream. His eyebrows are raised ever so slightly, similar to his widened eyes. All nearly imperceptible signs that show just how wildly uncomfortable Ushijima felt during the ride, and you’re changing your lockscreen to it.

It seems he isn’t familiar with the jarring spins, jerks, and dips that amusement park rides entail—you start to recall he may have mentioned he’d never been on one before, and that he was looking forward to experiencing new things on your date.

A sentiment he is surely taking back at the moment, though it does please you with a chest-encompassing warmth that he still followed along, toughing out the rollercoasters on your checklist.

You’re surprised he lasted through all the rides you completed without making his discomfort apparent, the sun’s already started setting and you’ve explored a majority of the park. You mentally scold and punch yourself for failing to recognize Ushijima’s unease sooner, you probably should’ve stopped at the fourth or fifth ride.

When you notice his brows are furrowed tighter than usual, a pang of sympathy envelops you. Before you can ask if he wants to grab water, or rest somewhere, his deep voice fills your ears,

“Can we…” Ushijima pauses, deliberating for a second, “Grab something to eat?” he blinks, expression neutral as ever.

You sense he’s actually asking for a break from the rollercoasters rather than craving for something, but he’s asking in a roundabout and not so subtle way. You’d already eaten fairly recently, after all. 

The method surprises you, considering he’s usually straightforward to a fault.

“Of course Wakatoshi,” you have to lean up to his height to wrap your arms around his neck, coaxing him into a soft kiss. 

He presses his lips to yours without hesitation, accepting the gesture. You take it in stride with a bright smile, corners of your lips turning up into the kiss. You almost giggle when you feel his long lashes brush against your delicate skin.

You suspect Ushijima didn’t want to hold you back from having a good time, which is probably the same reason he suffered through 6 rollercoasters with you, and as a result suggested an alternative for you to enjoy instead. Spinning death traps are not for everyone, you suppose, and you aren’t opposed to trying one of the myriad of dessert places you spotted earlier.

“I’m craving something sweet, actually. You can pick where we go!”

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

Ushijima pulls back from your kiss, serious countenance making its comeback. 

From an outsider’s perspective, Ushijima probably seems like an aloof or indifferent boyfriend, but you knew better. It was his acts of service that enabled that sunny smile to cross your features, the way he wholeheartedly steps out of his comfort zone for you, how he’s learned to stray from his reserved habits in order to make things work. 

Ushijima links his hand with yours, and you feel as thrilled as the first time he did it. Initially, he never bothered with hand holding. It took a while for Ushijima to understand the domesticity of something simple, like holding hands, and how special it could be for you. When he figured it out, he made sure to interlock your hands more often, fingers laced together and held steadily at his side.

“Alright, this way then!”

You usher him along, tugging his palm gently to make way for the ice cream shop you had in mind. Ushijima accepts the change of direction as he walks in step with you (a difficult task for someone so tall, and you appreciate the sweet yet silent gesture). 

Walking along, weaving between couples and groups, Ushijima’s hand remains linked with yours. When you peek at him, your heart almost fully stops in your chest. 

He looks stunning. Every neon sign and coaster you pace by paints Ushijima’s features with the vivid shades of every color on the spectrum. 

The brilliant purples suit him best, but you think the crisp evergreens and hazy red glows are equally striking, illuminating his features so well. You didn’t think you could fall in love with him again and again so easily, but something as simple as the lighting in the area proves that theory wrong.

You whisk him away to your go-to dessert spot before he can catch you staring, eager to continue your amusement park date. On the other hand, Ushijima is just content to be close to you and away from the dizzying, literal head spinning rides.

“Let’s share a sundae! This one has a lot of treats and candies that go on top… tons of whipped cream, edible sparkles, not to mention it’s huge too!” 

You gush, eyeballing the lurid stock photo picturing the absolute monstrosity of an ice cream sundae.

“Alright.”

Ushijima looks to be impartial to your request, relaying the order to your server. But his gaze is soft, at a complete loss for the harsh edges he naturally maintains. The subtle shift in his expression clues you in to his endearment for your ice cream enthusiasm, and you preen to yourself upon the realization.

You know Ushijima is subject to being labeled as that indifferent, aloof, and stone faced boyfriend.

But to you, he doesn’t need a smile that’s a mile wide. You can clearly see the soft glow in his hazel eyes, the kind that usually accompanies a grin anyways.

He doesn’t have to be experienced at showing public displays of affection, when he practices the underrated gestures–always carrying your stuff, opening doors, walking closest to the road, matching your pace–which are equally as special. 

“I love you, Wakatoshi.”

And when you tell him you love him, you’re absolutely enamored as you’re caught up analyzing the little details his expression might give away. Your eyes flick across his features, as if you don’t already have every attribute and imperfection committed to memory and stamped onto your heart.

He doesn’t need to feel obligated to say it back immediately.

“I take it the sundae was good then?”

And he doesn’t, but you can see the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.

He doesn’t need to say I love you all the time, because you know he will when it counts. Late night haze, wrapped up in his arms in a safe space, smothered warmly by too many blankets. The moon’s glow dipping in passed the curtains and painting your cheeks with a lunar highlight, three words are whispered against the nape of your neck in spite of the comfortable silence.

“I love you ‘toshi, and I love this sundae.”

But that won’t stop you from reminding him whenever you can, if only to see the faint cherry pink play at the apples of his cheeks, eyes pretending to find something of fake interest in the distance. And without fail, Ushijima Wakatoshi will smile handsomely at every declaration of love you make to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with more introspection and imagery, I hope it turned out alright! This is probably the first Ushijima fic I’ve written adfklsm i hope you enjoyed iiiit! 
> 
> crossposted on my tumblr @hajimewhore, follow if you want more hq content!


End file.
